Respite aka Tsubasa Takes on Disney!
by CulinaryChef
Summary: Even the hardest workers need a well-deserved break once in a while, and our favorite travelers are certainly no exception. Who knew that respite for these weary came in the form of an extremely popular theme park "where dreams come true"?


The sky opened up, dumping the odd group of travelers in a heap on the pavement. As usual, Kurogane bore the brunt of the fall.

"Oi, puffball, you call that a landing?" roared the ninja, shaking his companions off of him.

"Yep~!" Mokona chimed.

"Silly Kuro-myu!"

"Shut up, mage!"

Syaoran helped Sakura up. "Are you alright, Princess?"

The chestnut-haired girl nodded. "I'm fine."

"That's good," he replied and glanced around him. The streets were lined with many people, all going to oddly set-up shops and vendors. Colorful displays were scattered all over. Some mimes and other street performers gathered in a corner by a large water fountain. Syaoran's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. "There sure are a lot of people," he observed. "Where are we?"

Kurogane crossed his arms. "Don't look at me, kid. Ask creampuff."

"Mokona doesn't know," the small creature in question admitted.

"Tch, useless meat bun," the ninja gruffed.

Fai's light blue eyes caught sight of a billboard (which of course he could not read). "Hey Syaoran, do you mind deciphering this for us?"

The brunette looked up at Fai. "Huh? Oh, sure." He walked over and studied the billboard. " 'Welcome to E-Epcot?'" he read aloud, confused.

"Epcot?" Kurogane repeated with a scowl.

"I think that's how you pronounce it," guessed Syaoran and continued reading. "'We hope that your stay here will be a magical and unforgettable experience.'"

"Oh it'll be unforgettable alright," the dark-haired ninja scoffed.

Syaoran turned to his mentor. "Kurogane-san, please, we could do without your commentary." After receiving inaudible cursing as a reply, the boy regarded Mokona. "Mokona, do you sense a feather?"

The creature closed its beady eyes and concentrated for a moment. "Mm…."

"Well furball?" the impatient warrior prodded.

Mokona popped its eyes back open and sighed. "Mokona senses it a little bit. It's not very strong but…"

"But there _is _one here, right?" Syaoran confirmed.

"Yep yep!"

Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the young lady at his side. "Did you hear that, Princess? We're going to get another one of your feathers back in this world."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Princess." His cheeks flustered a tad as he returned the smile.

"Oi, you two lovebirds," Kurogane's deep voice interjected. "Hate to interrupt your little chit-chat, but let's get a move on."

"Y-yes sir," agreed Syaoran. "Come on, Princess."

Fai was already up ahead, standing in front of a small shop. "Hey!" he called back to his friends. "They speak my language here." He motioned them over to the young lady he was talking to. "_Oui, ce sont mes amis (_yes, these are my friends)." He pointed to each one. "_Voici Syaoran, Sakura, Kuro-puu, et le petit animal s'appelle Mokona _(here is Syaoran, Sakura, Kuro-puu, and the little animal is called Mokona)."

"IT'S KUROGANE!"

The young lady giggled. "_C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer_ (it's a pleasure to meet you)."

"_Bien sur, nous aussi, mademoiselle _(of course, us also, mademoiselle)," Fai bowed.

"Oi mage, would it kill you to speak in a language we _all _understand?"

The magician grinned. "_Je suis désolé. Kuro-myuu s'énerve… de nouveau _(I'm sorry. Kuro-myuu is getting angry… again)!"

"Damnit mage, what the hell are you saying about me?"

"It's quite alright," the young lady replied in broken English. "I am Sophie."

Syaoran bowed. "My name is Syaoran, though I believe Fai-san already introduced us. Can you please tell us where we are?"

"You don't know Disney World?" Seeing the blank stares on the travelers' faces, she continued. "It's…" she searched for the right word and turned to Fai. "_Je ne sais pas comment le dire en anglais. C'est un parc d'attractions _(I don't know how to say it in English. It's an amusement park)."

"_Oui, je vois, merci _(yes, I see, thank you)." Fai turned to his companions. "Looks like we've arrived in an amusement park!"

"Amusement park." Syaoran repeated the phrase to himself. "That's like Outo, right?"

Sophie's eyes lit up. "_Vous connaissez Outo? Nous faisons souvent des affaires avec eux _(you know Outo? We often do business with them)_!_"

"_Ah bon _(really)_?"_ Fai inquired.

"_Oui. Mais à mon avis, Disney est le meilleur parc d'attraction du monde!" _(Yes. But in my opinion, Disney is the best amusement park in the world!)

Fai chuckled.

"Alright mage, what the hell are you sputtering now?" Kurogane demanded.

The fair-haired wizard regarded his friends with his traditional smile. "It appears that this 'Disney World' is acquainted with Outo. They frequently do business with them."

"Outo," Sakura recollected. "I remember meeting some very nice people—" She was interrupted by her stomach lightly rumbling. "E-excuse me," she apologized, cheeks turning slightly red in embarrassment.

"It's fine," smiled Sophie. "We can finish talking… over lunch, as you say."

"_Vous parlez l'anglais bien _(you speak English well)_,"_ complimented Fai.

"_P-pas vraiment _(n-not really)_!"_ admitted Sophie.

"English, mage!" Kurogane barked.

Fai sighed. "I was just complimenting her linguistic skills. Relax, Kuro-boro."

"KUROGANE! Get it right!"

Syaoran shook his head. "It's going to be a long day." He turned to Sakura. "Come on, Princess, let's get you something to eat."

…...

Five minutes later, the group sat at an outdoor café near the shop, eating strange pastries called croissants.

Kurogane picked one up and stared at the flaky food. "Looks like a moon."

"Precisely, Kuro-cutie. It means 'crescent.'"

"Why do I have to eat something that reminds me of that backstabbing princess Tomoyo?"

Sophie, perplexed as anything, turned to Fai, a blank expression on her face. "_De quoi parle t-il _(what is he talking about)_?"_

"_D'une princess chez lui. Mais je doute qu'il y a quelqu'un qui le comprend_." (Of a princess at his house. But I doubt that there is anyone who understands him.)

"_Je vois_… (I see)" Sophie lied. "_Ou est-ce qu'il habite _(where does he live)?"

"_Au Japon _(in Japan)."

Sophie giggled.

Now it was Fai's turn to look at her questioningly. "_Qu'est-ce qui se passé _(what happened)?"

The young lady smiled brightly. "Kurogane, you are from Japan correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?" the ninja coldly replied.

"Well…" Sophie leaned back and with a swoop of her right arm, motioned towards the rest of the park. "Epcot has… how do you say it in English… models of many different countries like Japan."

"What the hell do you mean, 'models'?"

The blonde magician wagged his finger tauntingly. "Kurgs, temper."

"Shut up! Take me to this model."

Sophie shook her head. "_Je voudrais bien, mais il faut que je finisse le travail _(I'd love to, but I have to finish work)."

Kurogane glared at Fai. "Alright mage, what did _that _mean?"

"She said she would love to, but she needs to finish working."

"Whatever. I'll go myself," came the impatient reply.

"Kurogane-san, wait!" informed Syaoran. "We should all stay together. We don't even know where it is anyway!"

"And we still need a place to stay for the night," reminded Fai.

Sophie met him with a sincere smile. "There is a nearby hotel called the Yacht Club."

"But we don't have any money," admitted Syaoran.

"_Pas de probleme _(not a problem)," she replied sweetly. "Just tell them that Sophie from Epcot: France, euh… what's the word… referred you." She wrote something down on a small piece of paper and handed it to him. "Here."

"We don't need your charity," objected Kurogane.

Fai looked disapprovingly at his ill-mannered friend. "Be nice, Kuro-puu."

The ninja rolled his sharp red eyes. "Well let's go to this hotel, then. Come on."

"Follow that road down there." Sophie pointed down the road a ways away. "About… 10 minutes away."

"_Merci bien _(thank you very much)," thanked Fai and turned to his friends. "Well, let's go."

…...

"I think that's it," declared Syaoran as the group came upon a large nautical-looking building.

"It certainly looks big enough for what they call a 'hotel'," Fai brought up. "Let's go check."

Sure enough, they had stumbled upon the Yacht Club Resort, a magnificent building adorned by lighthouses in front. The resort was adjacent to a beautiful lake.

"It's huge!" remarked a wide-eyed Sakura.

"Huge huge!" Mokona repeated.

Kurogane, already making his way to the front entrance, called back to the other travelers. "Are we going to stand here gawking all day or are we going inside?"

"S-sorry Kurogane-san, coming!" stuttered Syaoran and ran to catch up to his mentor, the others following suit.

Once inside the hotel, Syaoran went up to the attendant at the front desk. "Excuse me, miss?"

The receptionist looked up from the brochure she was looking at. "Yes, young man?"

"My friends and I would like to reserve a room please," Syaoran began.

"Sure." The clerk began punching some numbers into her computer. "For how many nights?"

"Um…" Syaoran looked back at his traveling companions and then back at the receptionist. "We're actually not sure at the moment…"

"It's quite alright," the clerk replied. "Here, how about I start you off with a week's stay. That's the standard stay here for a family."

"Sure, thank you," Syaoran bowed. "And um, miss?"

"Yes?"

Syaoran fished the note out of his pocket and handed it to her. "This is from Sophie from Epcot:France. She referred us to you."

The attendant took the note and read it. "I see… alright then!" She typed some more figures into her computer and produced several room keys, which she handed to Syaoran. "Here you are. A conjoining room for one week. Your room number is 201."

"Thank you ma'am," the boy bowed as he took the keys and walked back to his friends.

"What's the status, Syaoran-kun?" wondered Fai.

"I got us a room. Room 201. For one week."

Kurogane reached forward and ruffled Syaoran's chestnut brown locks. "Good job, little guy."

Syaoran blushed, then turned to Sakura. "We have a place to stay while we look for your feather, Princess."

"Thank you Syaoran!" Sakura's warm smile met his gaze.

"A-anytime," he replied, blushing a little heavier. "Well guys, let's go."

…...

The minute that Syaoran entered the room, he practically collapsed on the bed. Sakura followed soon after. After getting them settled next to each other in the bed, Kurogane carefully tucked them in and removed Syaoran's goggles.

Fai regarded the sleeping children with a light chuckle. "Would you look at that, Kuro-myuu, they're exhausted."

"Stop calling me those ridiculous names, wizard."

"Oh you know you love them, Kuro-wan-wan."

"I said stop it!"

Fai placed his slender second finger to his lips. "Hush, Kuro-cutie, you'll wake the children."

The warrior crossed his arms. "Hmph. Whatever. Look mage, this is a _double _room. So I'll stay in here with them, and you and hairball take the other part."

"Waaa Kuro-tango doesn't love us!" Fai whined.

"Meanie Kuro-puu!" taunted Mokona.

"Just shut up and leave already." Kurogane heaved a sigh. He wasn't sure why, but he could tell that this was going to be a _long _visit.

…...

Ok well, that's it for chapter 1! Hope you all enjoyed it! As for Fai and Sophie's conversation… I'm only in my third year of French, so there may be discrepancies, but I did my best! Hehe that's what I get for loving the language. Thank you so much! I know it was a little choppy at parts, but I've had this idea in my head for the longest time and I worked hard editing it, so hope you like! Please read and review! A critique is like music to my ears. Expect the next installment soon!


End file.
